Between time
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: "Captain, we're recieving a low-band subspace signal." says Ensign Harry Kim. "From where?" says Captain Kathryn Janeway. "Northwestern hemisphere, North American continent, the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame office in Pennsylvania." says Kim.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana and Star Trek VOY.**

* * *

 **Between time**

 **Lt Commander Lazura Lira, a woman who is half Cardassian and half Bajoran, is in a time-shuttle on the way to the year 1996, but suddenly the onboard alarm goes off.**

"Warning! Temporal matrix instability. Matrix down to 70 %. Auto emergency shutdown in progress. Shutdown not possible. Computer malfuntion 257791 Alpha." says the computer.

"Activate transporters, emergency beam-out, now!" says Commander Lazura.

"Transport not recommended, targeting scanner resolution is below 50 %." says the computer.

"Damn crap! Overide, security Timefleet authorizations protocol Lazura 26 Beta Calente." says Commander Lazura.

"Security authorization confirmed. Transporting." says the computer.

Commander Lazura is beamed down to Earth.

She is just about to grab her phaser and tricorder, but it's too late. The sparkle of the transporter beam appear around her as she is sent away.

Only 5 seconds later, her shuttle explode as its time matrix fail.

Commander Lazura appear at night under a tree outside a beach house in Malibu.

Her uniform is destroyed and...somehow she's become a 6 even though her true age is 39 by human standards, a bit more or a bit less since she's a mixed-blood person.

"What the happened...?" says Commander Lazura confused, having lost her memory.

The reason for her memory loss and age reversal is most likely the instability in her shuttle's time matrix.

At the same time in the year 2854 aboard the Federation timeship USS Amun Ra.

"Captain, sensors just detected the presence of one of our own in the year 1996, according to the neo-cerebral implant it is Lt Commander Lazura Lira, second officer and chief of security of the USS Eclipse." says Ensign Mike Franco.

"Try to hail her, ensign." says Captain Ashton Ducane.

"No response, her implant appear to be damaged. Should we go get her?" says Ensign Franco.

"Absolutely not. List her as 'missing in action' and inform the TIC and send a secured message to Admiral Joanna Paris at Starfleet Command." says Captain Ducane.

"Okay...As you wish, sir." says Ensign Franco.

"Resume our course, temporal warp factor 12.6." says Captain Ducane.

"Yes, captain." says Ensign Franco.

In the year 2378, the USS Voayager, escorted by 18 other starships fly in over Earth.

"Captain, we're recieving a low-band subspace signal." says Ensign Harry Kim.

"From where?" says Captain Kathryn Janeway.

"Northwestern hemisphere, North American continent, the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame office in Pennsylvania." says Kim.

"Mr Chakotay, alter course." says Janeway.

"Aye, captain." says Commander Chakotay, who as of the moment is the one at the helm.

"There's a message coming over the signal." says Kim.

"On screen." says Janeway.

Everyone gasp in surprise when the Doctor appear on the main screen because as far as they know he's in Sickbay, taking care of Lieutenant Torres and her newborn baby girl.

"Doctor? Explain." says Janeway.

"I'm a back-up of the hologram you know. I was stored in Mr Starling's secret database between 1996 and 2010. Thanks to Miss Miley Stewart as well as her family and friens I was discovered and then stored here, my program set to reactivate upon the detection of Voyager's return to the Alpha Quadrant. May I please come aboard, captain?" says the Doctor.

"Of course, doctor. Stand by. bridge to transporter room 2, beam the Doctor straight to Sickbay." says Janeway.

"Aye, captain." says Crewman Marla Gilmore over the inter-com.

The Doctor is beamed up.

"Gilmore, to bridge. We got him."

"Alright, crewman. I'll be there in a moment." says Janeway.

10 minutes later, Captain Janeway and the EMH back-up, enter Sickbay.

"Mr Paris, assist me with reintegrating the Doctor's back-up with his main program." says Janeway.

"Alright, captain." says Lieutenant Tom Paris.

"What's this? Are there two of him?" says Lieutenant B'Elanna Torres.

"I'll explain later." says Janeway.

20 minutes later, The Doctor's back-up program has been combined with his primary holomatrix.

"You must tell us everything you've been through." says Janeway.

"It will all be in my report, captain." says the Doctor.

"That will be highly interesting." says Janeway.

"Captain, if it's okay I'd like the Doc to return his attention to taking care of my wife and my daughter." says Tom.

"Oh, of course, Mr Paris. Sorry." says Janeway.

"The supplies you requested, doctor." says Crewman Noah Lessing.

"Thanks, Mr Lessing." says the Doctor.

2 weeks later in Admiral Owen Paris' office at Starfleet Command.

"Doctor David Stewart, hereby I promote you to the rank of lieutenant commander, with all the rights and privileges to go with it." says Admiral Paris.

"It's an honor, admiral." says the Doctor.

"Congrats, Doctor...uh...I mean, Mr Stewart. You more than deserve it." says Janeway as she gently shake hands with the Doctor.

"Thanks, captain." says the Doctor with a smile.

The Doctor's program change to reflect the new uniform style as well as his brand new rank.

In 2010.

Director Leon Vance is in his office at NCIS when a holo-image of Captain Ashton Ducane appear.

"Director Vance, my name's Ashton Ducane, captain of the Federation timeship USS Amun Ra NCV - 496209 Nostredame class." says Captain Ducane. "We need your help with an extremely important situation."

"What can I do?" says Director Vance.

"Allow me to explain. In the 29th century where I'm from, we have the technology to scan time and we've detected something here in this century that needs to be dealt with to prevent damage to the timeline." says Captain Ducane.

"I'm not sure I wanna know much about the future." says Director Vance.

"Wise thinking. The Temporal Prime Directive stops me from telling you no more than you need to know, director." says Captain Ducane.

"Okay, so please exlain what you need my help with?" says Director Vance.

2 hours later.

Tim McGee enter Director Vance's office.

"You wanted to see me, sir?" says McGee.

"Close the door. Have a seat." says Director Vance.

McGee does what he is told.

"What I'm asking of you is completely voluntary, as well as off the payroll and off the record. I'm asking for your help as personal favor on behalf of myself, Deputy Director Stickler and another third man who's name I'm not allowed to mention." says Director Vance.

"Do you mean Aaron Stickler, deputy director of the CIA...?" says McGee.

"The same. I'd never ask you about this if it wasn't important and I didn't trust you, McGee." says Director Vance.

"I accept. You can count on me, director. As always, you'll get no less than my best." says McGee.

"Good. You'll also working with another man on this special assignment, a man you might heard of before, Special Agent Seeley Booth of the FBI." says Director Vance.

"Alright, sir." says McGee.

"Your undercover identity is that of songwriter and singer Thomas Crystalson and Agent Booth will act as your record producer and manager Stefano Brian. This contains your flight tickets as well as documents for a pre-booked room at Hotel Olympium in Malibu. Remember, what you're going to do could be seen as treason by some people, but the safety of humanity as a whole is at risk here and not even the highest ranked officials of the US government can know about this." says Director Vance.

The next day, McGee meets Booth as they step aboard the flight to LA.

"Tim McGee, NCIS." says McGee.

"Seeley Booth, FBI." says Booth.

The two men shake hands and then take their seats on the plane.

"Nervous?" says Booth.

"Yeah, a bit...you?" says McGee.

"Maybe, I mean if we fail it might mean the end of humanity so it's kinda expected to be somewhat nervous about this." says Booth.

"True, man." says McGee.

"Call me Stefano, that's my undercover name, Thomas." says Booth.

"Alright." says McGee.

After a few hours, the plane land at LAX.

McGee, now dressed as his fake persona of Thomas Crystalson with a guitar gigbag slung across his left shoulder. The bag trulu holds Booth's sniper-rifle, and Booth, dressed as Crystalson's producer / manager, walk out from the airport.

A white limo wait for them.

"Gentlemen, how do ya feel about blonde women?" says Jackson Stewart, wearing a limo driver uniform.

The phrase Jackson use is the first half of a password that's been agreed upon beforehand.

"Sure, we've heard those are quite sexy in Montana." says Booth and McGee, giving their half of the secret password.

The door opens and McGee and Booths the into the limo and take their seats.

Across from them sits Miley Stewart in her regular clothes.

"You must be agents Booth and McGee, right?" says Miley.

"Yes and you're Miley Ray Stewart, a teenager from Crowley Corners who has a double life as high end super popstar Hannah Montana." says Booth.

"Sir, how did ya...?" gasp Miley in surprise.

"I'm a federal agent, it's my job to know certain things, Miss Stewart." says Booth.

"Makes sense, sir." says Miley.

"Just call me Booth, most people do." says Booth.

"Alright then." says Miley.

"And you can call me McGee." says McGee.

"Okay...Jackson, take us to Malibu." says Miley.

"Right. Malibu next." says Jackson.

The limo head for Malibu.

"Be ready. You guys are soon gonna see some pretty damn weird stuff, okay?" says Miley.

"We've seen our share of crazy over the years, Miss Stewart." says Booth.

"Sure, but I don't think you've ever seen what I'll show ya." says Miley.

Later, the same day.

In the Stewart family living room.

"Computer, activate EMH." says Lilly Truscott.

The Doctor appear.

"What the hell is that...?" says Booth.

"I'm a sentient holographic construct, made of photons and magnetic forcefields guided by an optronic computer program." says the Doctor. "Originally I was built as a short-term emergency help for the medical team, but I'm in a way much more than that. My internal database holds information from over 2000 medical reference sources and the experience of 47 individual medical officers."

"Such technology doesn't exist." says Booth.

"The prototype for my holographic matrix was designed in the late 2360s and early 2370s by a man named Lewis Zimmerman, the so called father of modern holography. If weren't for his years of work I'd never been created. He made me, every algorithm, every subroutine. In a way he's responsible for every life I've saved." says the Doctor.

"You're from the 24th century?" says McGee.

"Yes, Agent McGee. An accident caused this version of my program to end up here, in this century." says the Doctor.

"This version...?" says McGee.

"Yes, you heard correct. I'm a back-up copy of the EMH. I assume my main program is still aboard Voyager back in my own time, unless something's gone wrong." says the Doctor.

"Alright. What is Voyager?" says McGee.

"The interstellar starship to which I'm assigned." says the Doctor.

"I understand." says McGee.

"The Doctor, as we call him, is not the only one from the future." says Lilly as she stand up. "I may appear 100 % human, but I'm not. My DNA contains parts from several different humanoid alien species, Cardassian and Bajoran in particular, but also Human, Vulcan and Betazoid and maybe even a tiny piece of Klingon. My true name is Lazura Lira. I was an officer aboard a starship in the 29th century."

"This better be a weird joke." says Booth.

"It can't be." says McGee who find it much more easy to accept everything than Booth.

"Agent McGee, one of our friends was taken prisoner by some evil guys and we need your help to find out where they are." says Miley.

"Shouldn't be too difficult. Advanced computer tracking is one of my fields of expertise." says McGee.

In the year 2860, aboard the USS Eclipse.

"Doctor Stewart." says Captain Salok.

"Yes, sir...?" says the Doctor.

"Let me know when Commander Lazura has recovered from her injuries." says Captain Salok.

"Aye, captain." says the Doctor.

"Get working." says Captain Salok as he leave sickbay.

5 hours later.

"Commander, you're 100 % okay now." says the Doctor.

"Thanks, Doctor Stewart. I have to say I'm glad you decided to keep that name. It suits you." says Commander Lazura.

"Well, since you posses the memories of Miss Truscott, you know why I kept the name. I mean, cousin Dave from Canada it was and since I was made more or less an honorary member of the Stewart and Truscott line, I thought it seemed a good fit to officially carry the name so once I was back home in my own century I registered myself with the Federation under the name of David Augustus Stewart." says the Doctor.

"Miley would be glad that you still go by that name, doctor." says Commander Lazura.

"I'm sure she would. Next time I'm on Earth, I'll go see the last surviving member of the Stewart family, a woman named Portia Stewart who works as an author for Broth & Forrester." says the Doctor.

"Broth & Forrester...the guys who publish the Dixon Hill holo-stories?" says Commander Lazura.

"The same." says the Doctor. "Sure, the company did publish my work despite the fact that it wasn't finished, but I forgave them a few years ago."

"Noble of you to forgive them. Not sure I'd been able to..." says Commander Lazura.

"Well, what can I say? I'm not the type to ever hold a grudge." says the Doctor.

"That's good." says Commander Lazura.

"Yeah." says the Doctor.

"So, tell me about this Portia Stewart..." says Commander Lazura.

"Portia looks similar to Miley. She's living in Crowley Corners...or what is left of it in this century. Unfortunately she probably is the last of her line. She's single and has no children." says the Doctor.

"Comander Lazura and Doctor Stewart, please report to my ready room." says Captain Salok over the inter-com.

"We're on the way, sir." says the Doctor as he tap his combadge.

In 2010.

Lilly hands a letter to the Doctor.

The letter says: "From: Lieutenant Commander Lazura Lira. To: Eric Gardner, director of UFP Temporal Integrity Commission. Date: 10th of July 2010. Subject: Formal Resignation. I understand that I've most likely been listed as missing in action by the Timefleet as well as Starfleet and I becuase of that find it most appropriate to hereby resign both my position as security chief aboard the USS Eclipse and my official commission and rank as a Starfleet officer. The EMH who goes by the name of David Stewart who shall deliver this message will provide a detailed report of my actions here in the past. I truly hope that the TIC and the Federation find that I did my best to uphold the standards of Starfleet protocol and also the Temporal Prime Directive to the best of my abilities, considering my special situation. Carpe Diem and Live Long and Prosper."

"Well then. On behalf of Starfleet Command I accept your resignation, commander." says the Doctor.

"Thanks, doctor." says Lilly. "Let Starfleet know that I was a good person so that I'll be remembered as a noble woman and a true officer."

"Your memory will be honored as long as my matrix exist." says the Doctor.

"I'm glad. That fact will allow me to relax again, here, in this century. My new chapter starts today." says Lilly.

"I will inform the TIC of all you've done and I'm sure they will allow you to retire here with your dignity intact. As far as I see it, you truly deserve it. I consider your actions to not have been against protocol, commander...uh, I mean, Mrs Stewart. Starfleet will be informed of your actions according to your request." says the Doctor.

"Thanks again, doctor. Good luck." says Lilly.

In the year 2859, in the office of Director Eric Gardner of the TIC.

"We discovered her presence in the past, but Captain Ducane decided that a resque mission was not an option and listed her as missing in action, but thanks to you we know what really happened to her, Doctor Stewart." says Director Eric Gardner.

"I hope you'll honor her last words and won't think of her as a traitor." says the Doctor.

"Lt Commander Lazura Lira was a good officer and I believe that all her actions were in line with regulations. She will be remembered as the noble person she was." says Director Gardner.

"Thanks, sir." says the Doctor. "I will let the Lazura Lira of this new timeline know that her other self was allowed to retire with honor."

"Tell her that she did her best and that the Federation is proud of her." says Director Gardner.

"I will, sir." says the Doctor.

The next day.

"Commander, you can be pleased. Director Gardner, has accepted the resignation of your other self and he told me that she was as noble as you are and that her actions was not against Starfleet protocols." says the Doctor.

"That's very good news, Doctor Stewart. Thank you, for everything." says Commander Lazura.

"You're welcome, commander." says the Doctor.

In 2010.

Jackson gently rub his thumb over the place on Lilly's forehead where her spoon-shaped bone structure would be.

"Oh my gosh!" moans Lilly.

"Does it hurt...?" says Jackson.

"Not at all, but you might not know. That's a very intimate touch for a Cardassian woman." says Lilly.

"Yes, I know. The Doctor told me." says Jackson.

"Alright then. Though if you're going to touch me like that, make sure you really mean it." says Lilly with a sexy smile.

"I do mean it, Lilly. I love you." says Jackson.

"Just 'cause I'm a sexy alien chick?" says Lilly as she giggle a bit.

"No, of course not." says Jackson.

"Sexy. I'm happy that you love me. I love you too." says Lilly.

"Do you really? Thanks." says Jackson.

"Yeah. I love you." says Lilly.

* * *

 **The End.**


End file.
